When I think about angels
by Whispering Lillies
Summary: Inuyasha's thoughts about Kikyo, Kagome and the confusing, messed up emotion we call love.


**Hola! This is just an** **Inuyasha fic using the song "When I think about angels"! Yes _Mirrored In My Mind _i will eventually update my other stories but it's one in the morning and i've worked hard on this!!!! ****For this fic Kagome's eyes are the anime brown, I know they're really grey but brown fits the song better. I don't own (yet) so please don't sue! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I always enjoy feedback and knowing what's on your minds! Now enjoy!!! ^_^**

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kagome left for her time today. I'm never in a good mood when she does. I still don't understand why she 'has' to. I mean she doesn't like school so why go? I still don't understand school. It's just so confusing. Right now I'm walking through the woods thinking about Kagome. I think I love her, but I'm not sure. I still love Kikyo. Or at least I _think_ I still love Kikyo. I'm not really sure about anything anymore. This whole love thing is just so bewildering!

_Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes_

_Why do I see you when a stranger passes by_

Kagome. When ever she leaves that's all I can think about. Her wonderful scent the way her hair blows in the wind. I don't miss the 'sits' however. She's especially cute when she's playing with Shippo or when she's mad. Everything's so quiet without her here. It's a little creepy. But at the same time I'm supposed to love Kikyo. She accepted me when no one else would; she befriended me when everyone else ran away. I owe her so much and yet somehow my feelings have changed. I no longer feel as if she's the center of the universe and I no longer worry every second we're apart. Of course she can protect herself unlike a certain someone I know who always seems to need saving.

_I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind_

_I feel you when the sun is dancing on my skin_

The sun is starting to set as I watch the sunset from the forest floor. Kagome always loves the sunsets. Once she told me she loved them better here in my time then in her own. Here there were no buildings or traffic lights to ruin it. It's just so peaceful. As the sun finished setting I tried to get some sleep in the nearest tree. But even that seemed impossible.

_And when it's raining_

_You won't find me complainin' cause_

This was just ridiculous! I mean I don't need that stupid, weak, little human! All she ever does is need saving! And then I'd screw up later and get sat. Yeah I don't need her!

_When I think about rain_

_I think about singing_

A light rain started to fall interrupting my thoughts and my sleep, not as if I was really getting any though. As the rain started to pick up I decided to take shelter in Kaede's hut. Not that I really minded the rain but if I was sick and wet when Kagome came back it would lead to a huge crater made by your's truly. That would not be fun. That's one thing Kikyo never did. She never tried to control me, she trusted me. But that's not true is it? If we had trusted each other more than she would still be alive. I have to admit Kagome hasn't 'sat' me nearly as much lately, and the rosary was my fault anyways because I was trying to kill her…And there is another thought of Kagome! Why can't I just enjoy my couple of days without her?! Was Kagome thinking about me as much as I was about her? Probably not. She's most likely sleeping in her comfy bed. At least she was safe. Or was she? There have been demons in her time. Maybe I should race over to her era to make sure she's fine.

_When I think about singing_

_It's a heavenly tune_

_When I think about heaven then_

_I think about angels_

I looked up startled out of my thoughts. I was standing in front of Kaede's hut. How in the heck did I get here? I didn't remember walking through the forest or arriving in the village. Wow. I'm losing it!

"Inuyasha do you plan on standing there all night in the rain or are ye coming in?" Kaede asked. She smiled secretly and I wondered if she knew what I had been thinking about all day. I certainly hope not. Yet again women seem to have a knack for knowing exactly what you don't want them too.

"Feh." Was my only reply. I smelled some delicious food coming from inside so I decided I would go in, surely Kagome can last another five minutes without me. I started inhaling a bowl of whatever it was and I admit it was pretty good but not as good as Kagome's ramen. Dammit! Why can't I stop thinking about her? Every other thought seems to be about that weak girl! Except she's not really weak at all, I just tease her when I'm pissed off. I have never been pissed off at Kikyo, not even when she shot me. I was just confused and sad; I had thought she loved me. Kagome has improved enormously with her bow and arrows and she is constantly trying to help others. Maybe Kikyo doesn't really need me anymore…maybe I just need to move on.

_When I think about angels _

_I think about you!_

When I was done I quietly went to the god tree. I jumped up to my favorite branch and shut my eyes. I want so desperately to sleep, to finally be freed of all these stupid thoughts that have been crowding my mind. After what seemed like hours I felt consciousness slipping away.

I was standing in a clearing, and in front of me was Kagome. She had some tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't seem to be paying attention to me; instead her eyes were focused on someone behind me. I turned around and there was Kikyo! Now I'm confused! I turned back to Kagome with the intent of asking a question but I never made it that far. Kagome kissed me and it wasn't just a little peck on the cheek! What is she thinking! That's when I unfortunately woke up.

I started contemplating what that dream could've meant. I didn't think it was a nightmare…so it had to mean something! Kagome had said once that our subconscious communicates through our dreams. It can be a warning or something you don't want…to…admit. Damn! I didn't enjoy that dream! And I shouldn't want to kiss Kagome! Ever. If anything I should be dreaming about Kikyo! About my first true love!

_The taste of sugar sure reminds me of _

_Your kiss_

_I like the way that they_

_Both linger on my lips_

As the day wore on I never moved from my perch once. I always feel closer to Kagome here when she leaves. Tomorrow I plan on going to get her. I just can't stand to be without her for much longer, at least not without snapping. Miroku, Sango and Shippo went to the next village to visit someone or to do something… I don't seem to remember exactly. That would probably be one of Kagome's first questions too. Damn. I keep trying to stay away from thoughts about her but they appear out of nowhere. Okay so maybe I have some small feelings for her. I won't try to kill her anymore. Is that a big deal? Does that have any significance whatsoever?

_Kisses remind me of a field of _

_Butterflies_

_Must be the way the heart is fluttering inside_

I jumped into the well that afternoon. She was coming back no matter what. I'm going crazy! And no matter how hard I try to not think about her I can't stop. Which is sad and pathetic. So it's possible that I'm over Kikyo, that I've finally moved on and she can too. As I got closer to Kagome's house I started walking deliberately slow. If I came at a bad time then…well I won't think about that.

_Beautiful distractions_

_You make ever thought a chain reaction_

The door creaked open as I stepped inside. No one was yelling or screaming, that's always a good sign. In fact her mom was in the kitchen cooking and Soto was playing the TV. I think he said it was a 'playstation' but whatever. I didn't come here to learn about technology, I came to get Kagome. She better be ready, cause I'm not waiting. I tried to go up the stairs stealthily but her mom still noticed before I got very far.

"Hello Inuyasha. Kagome's out with a friend but she should be home any minute now." She said calmly not taking her eyes off the carrot she was cutting. Damn mind reading woman. At least I know where Kagome gets it from. I patiently waited for Kagome to get home. I sat on the couch and Soto tried to explain his game to me. I didn't understanding any of it. There were so many buttons and stuff that I didn't understand, how he could remember it all. Each button made the character do something different and then there were all sorts of combinations where you pressed four buttons at once! I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the door open and a familiar scent wafted in.

"See ya later!" Kagome said before heading inside. I ran to the door and grabbed Kagome, dragging her upstairs to her room. She was going to get ready to go right now!

"Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing?!" She wasn't happy about this but I don't really care right now. I'm happy to see her safe and sound and also to get away from her psycho younger brother.

_When I think about rain_

_I think about singing_

_When I think about singing_

_It's a heavenly tune_

"Pack." It was simple and straight to the point. I let go of her and grabbed her backpack shoving it in her face. She started packing and I carefully watched her expression. You never knew when she was going to say that vile, evil word.

_When I think about heaven then_

_I think about angels_

She was taking her time and it took all my self control to keep from growling or yelling. She noticed my annoyed expression though and sighed.

"Inuyasha I just got back! And stop looking so annoyed!" She was reaching her limits. I just hoped she didn't blow. Though I have to admit she's cute when she's mad. Where did that thought come from?! _Don't think about her, don't think about her, don't think…about…her…_Jeez this is a lot harder than it looks.

_When I think about angels_

_I think about you!_

We headed for the well Kagome saying her goodbyes as we walked out the door. Hurriedly I grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped in a smile on my face as the familiar blue light engulfed us. Everyone was still gone and I relished the idea of having Kagome all to myself for a little while. It didn't take long for us to get out of the well and head to Kaede's, all I had to do was jump after all. I set her down gently on her feet and led the way. I was hungry.

_Anywhere I go_

_Anything I do_

_Everything around me baby_

_Makes me think of you!_

I watched silently as Kagome sat down to eat. She looked so perfect. Her black hair cascading down to her shoulders, eyes lit up and gentle. I loved her. There I finally admitted it! While I will always love Kikyo it's only because she was the first. Now however she's dead and I just have to accept that. The clay sham that's walking around is a part of Kikyo but she's not exactly who I fell in love with. Of course I'll always try to help her, how could I not? I owe her that much at least, but I will never have a future with her. My future lies here with Kagome now. I hope Kagome could read my mind as I smiled at all my revelations. She gave me a curious look and then a smile formed on her lips and she continued eating. Yup, I think she read my mind.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
